


Necessary Precautions, part 1

by Buntheridon



Series: Two Sides to Every Tale [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Horde War Campaign, Light Dom/sub, Nate loves Sylvie, Need, Old Love, Promises of bdsm, Sexual Tension, Sisters, Sylvanas Loyalist, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, sharing stories, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: 2/3 part of the sexcapade shared in Vol'dun. The blood elf warlock's own special campaign has started dropping sweet lewts. (The parts of this series are all one story, just a reminder.)
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Original Female Character(s), Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Two Sides to Every Tale [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647757
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: (A high regard for Nathanos)





	Necessary Precautions, part 1

_Juicy bits, eh? What I’m telling you next will confirm some very tasty old rumours and also ruin your panties. Look at my hands shake. I’m never like this!_

Shalaen walks up the plank and the steps to the ship’s upper deck welcomed by the Blightcaller’s sneer behind the Banshee Queen’s shoulder. The warlock kneels deep demonstrating subservience. Sylvanas expects acts like these naturally and doesn’t pay any special attention to them but Shalaen’s eyes are on Nathanos.

“Warchief”, she salutes her.

“Speaker. I hear you have done well in our warfronts.”

The only warfront she has been to of late was the one in temporary ceasefire where Nathanos ended up _trapping_ her. She didn’t go to Darkshore after that. How is she supposed to react to this? Are they mocking her together, has he told his Queen what a slacker their champion has been? What about the incident, their possible agreement, is Sylvanas aware of that too? Or could he have omitted it or, Elune forbid, lied to the Warchief? Shalaen’s mind goes through a couple of possible scenarios and she decides to play boringly safe, not yet too sure of her position.

She stands up and looks her leader in the glowing red eyes. ”I’m glad my performance has been acceptable, my lady.” Out of the corner of her eye she sees Nathanos flash some teeth. Sylvanas tilts her head, almost playfully.

”Indeed it has. The right combination of determination, skill and patience usually leads to success.” She glances over her shoulder at her champion. ”With a dash of boldness here and there.”

Shalaen has a hard time curbing her excited grin. There might be other ways to interpret her words, she reminds herself, and even if this were what it sounded like Sylvanas probably wouldn’t appreciate her referring to their arrangement out loud. The Dark Lady continues.

“Thanks to your efforts, Shalaen, the Zandalari have joined our cause. Nathanos has a new task for you, I trust you will not disappoint me. Now I must return to Orgrimmar.” She places her gloved hand briefly on the warlock’s shoulder who tries not to swoon.

”Goodbye, Nathanos.” She walks regally off the ship without looking back.

”Goodbye, my lady.” He bows lightly even though his lady doesn’t see it. Shalaen holds her breath for the fragile, hidden layers of tragedy, loss, lingering connection of the heart and, yes, love, that she detects in the air and in the tinge of their voices make her blink a couple of extra times and she isn’t usually one to weep.

His real or imagined softness disappears along with the cause and object of it. ”Already tired, champion? You should rethink your recreational habits if they are impeding your work.”

Swallowing a perfect comeback she saves what she saw for later inspection and possible use as a weapon. For poking a sore spot for a reaction.

”Like you didn’t know what is keeping me awake at nights. Now, there was a quest for me?”

The red eyes smolder and he nearly smiles. ”Indeed. I have marked the location on this map, sail there for further instructions. Do not return until you are victorious.”

The mission consists of travelling with individuals of various races and fighting and gathering resources and riding copters. The usual menial work they ask the heroes do and only worth mentioning this briefly.

She returns to Zuldazar and as her mission companions had asked, goes to tell the Blightcaller about their success. He seems to be in a lighter mood again. Who knows what celestial movements or climate shifts make him switch moods like that. Sylvanas isn’t there this time.

“I heard of your victory. Well done. The Dark Lady trusts you will be willing to aid again, when the time comes.”

”Anything for her.” She means it. Well, almost anything. There isn’t much that would give their warchief real happiness and she seems to loathe sentimentalism. But Shalaen saw how she cares for the ranger lord. There is something still there and it makes her forgotten empathy flame up.

He regards her thoughtfully for a moment, eyes on her elven beauty framed by the blonde hair with golden highlights. Then he nods.

She bows and leaves, having decided to play it cool for a while. It’s important to keep a certain balance between her playful straightforwardness and his apparent reluctance. He knows without a doubt that she’s interested in him even if he seemed to have a hard time believing it at first. _I can endure this,_ she reassures herself. 

Krelas has gone to handle some Kirin Tor business to an unknown location for who knows how long and won’t be available for a time. _Yeah. It’ll be just fine._

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Red banners flap and dance in the desert wind above their heads. Loreina sighs deep, ending in a small sad sound. 

”Those two...”

”Yeah. All these undead years. Can you imagine?”

”Almost. Ah, it’s heartbreaking, really. So, you are not sure if you should pursue him anymore?”

”What? Of course I will. He needs some sweet loving even more that I thought.”

”Haha, that’s the sister I know!”

“I’m not so sure of that myself. There have been some… peculiar feelings lately.”

“Oh? Tell me more, I’ll roast the corn.”

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


The next few days Shalaen keeps herself busy with expeditions to some islands and advancing her crafting skills. There is always loads of work. She even goes as far as to tame some small critters just to fill the hours. Yet, the absence of her elven friend and their soothing activities leave a void that is soon filled with this unidentified longing for the late moustached ranger. Some sort of stubbornness or pride makes her confine herself in angry abstinence. Healthy sex drive is one thing but to be dependent on someone particular? That won’t do.

Her resolution lasts until the morning of the third day.

_“This is as nice as I get”, Nathanos’ voice purred in her ears like he were inside her head. She was tied on the wall upside down with the silk rope she had in her bag, legs spread wide towards the corners of the ceiling, some spell magicking away most of the pull of gravity. The Blightcaller knelt in front of her and gave a slow, sweeping lick from between her breasts to her clit. His tongue briefly dipping inside her was so cold it burned._

She wakes up drenched in sweat, moaning. Squeezing her thighs together, with the lingering pulse of the dream, is enough to get her off deliciously.

_Once I catch him this will stop. His unapproachability act is just working too well._

Some hours later she’s walking towards her doom which is the battleship with the maps, plans and mission tables. And him. Her heart skips a beat when she spots his dark looming form in his usual place. Bracing herself she stops in front of him, this time uncharacteristically far away.

“You called?”

“Well, aren’t we under the weather today?” Nathanos drawls. “Pull yourself together, Speaker. Gallywix has a plan and he has requested your help. Do whatever you can to help him... when it comes to the interest of the Horde. Oh, and make sure he stays alive. The Alliance already tried to kill him.”

“Do I have an option to decline altogether?” she quips, keeping her eyes anywhere but on his face. The memory of her nightly affairs pokes her insides and there’s more to it than mere physical attraction. It’s unnerving, really.

“No. But I do sympathize.”

That’s unexpected enough to make Shalaen brave a glance. The dream smashes over her like a tidesage’s drunken revenge seeing his lopsided grin and she barely keeps her composure – which doesn’t really matter when Nathanos’ sense of smell is better than any of his hounds’.

“Come have a word with me once you return”, she hears him call after her. There’s something intimate in the way he says it and she can’t stop thinking about it throughout the stupid tasks with a mechanical thingy the goblin king has acquired. She does what is asked of her in sleepwalking automaton mode, good enough but without any oomph in her performance, and it’s as much as she’s willing to give to the insufferable green capitalist. Some remarks about Sylvanas almost make her snap at him; some others about Nathanos nearly reward him with a smile. She might even use “prince of death and destruction” herself. 

Ragged and untidy she returns to the troll capital, heart pounding. The dark ranger eyes her up and down, chuckling.

“Rough trip?”

“Nothing unusual.” She’s fallen off any number of flying contraptions and winged beasts before. She briefs him on the main points of the mission.

”Good work. We can breathe a little easier now. The Dark Lady has further plans that will require your aid. We have a promising lead on someone who can help us, I will call you once we are ready. Keep up the fight against the Alliance in the meantime. We cannot afford to let down our guard.”

Hiding her trembling she tilts her head the way Sylvanas always does but now the gesture also spells vulnerability, tempting him on purpose. “You needed to have a word, sire?”

“Yes. Literally. Come up with a safeword for yourself and return here at sunset.”

“What’s– _oh.”_

He bends over his papers and picks up a quill pen letting her know she’s dismissed. _Oh, you just love to bully your underlings, don’t you? Did you get too many lashes from the Queen?_ she snickers to herself and leaves without ceremony. 

_“And bring that rope.”_

His farewell murmur behind her leaves her in joyful panic, if the contradictory expression is allowed.

  
  


****

  
  


“Velen’s balls! That’s – did he – did you – oh Light help me. _You did it!_ No wonder you’ve been all pink cheeked and mysterious. I thought it was the wine. Have some more and tell me _everything.”_

Shalaen breathes in, gladdened by the effect her story has on Loreina. Even recalling it is making her heart race.

“You should see _your_ cheeks, sis.”

“I am living through you. This is phenomenal!” The void elf fills their glasses and stares her sibling expectantly.


End file.
